


Kids, do not do this at work!

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Kaylee are having some good fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids, do not do this at work!

Kids, do not do this at work!   
by Pat

 

The subdued musical notes were floating from the kitchen and reaching the recesses of the ship, lulling the exhausted bodies trudging together in the engine room to rest. The space was small, as safe to Kaylee as Simon’s arms, smelling of grease and engines and simply representing home and shelter. The formal dinner that got all of the crew dressed on their nines sapped all their energies; the two lovers barely made it back and crashed in the room that made Kaylee the happiest. Simon tie was simply hanging around his neck; the first three buttons of his shirt were undone, his cufflinks gone. Kaylee dress was bunched up high on her thighs, her dress shoes discarded a few feet away, and the matching purse abandoned not far. Her hand searched for his, and with strength she now completely associated with the man that stole her heart he pulled her to him, the defined and lean muscles molding to her soft body and kissed her with the passion of a starving man. He knew how to help her unwind; almost as much as another trip with her baby, Serenity. It was fitting in a way to have the chorus of On the Road Again, that old earthly tune saved by Jayne, playing through the speakers spread throughout the craft. She wanted to be in the air already, luckily Simon could give her the same feeling, right here, right now.

 

The kisses they shared were sweet and she was ready to surrender to the man holding her, but he suddenly took a step back, a hand on Kaylee’s hip to steady her and a small smile pursing his full lips. 

 

“Close your eyes, baby.”

 

“Simon?” and after a beat Kaylee added “Why?”

 

“Just follow my lead, will you?”

 

She was a little surprised, nothing in his usual demeanor ever hinted at him being able to surprise someone or have the guts to order anyone around, but his tone broke no argument so with a sigh she let her eyes flutter close.

 

He put his tie around her expectant face and attached it under the bun she had created earlier without any harsh or brusque movement. She could see a small ray of light if she focused her gaze down but nothing else. He slipped behind her and with the deft fingers that made him such a successful surgeon he started removing her garments, slowly and methodically, letting the fabrics fall softly along her taut body, and caressing her curves with his warm hands. 

 

Wavering a little, she set her own hand on the one he had left on her thigh and aligns her body to his, resting her full weight on him and taking pleasure in the feel of the fully clothed man covering her naked form. For a moment the only sound she could hear was her own labored breathing, then the song came alive as his fingers, playing a new symphony on her bust, each nipple invited to join the music and excited to be taking care of with so much attention. She undulated slowly against Simon and felt him become rigid behind her that alone made her wet, ready for him, eager to be pleasured.

 

He stood back, left her standing alone, naked, shivering and anxious. She waited, trying to hear everything she couldn’t see. The point though was that Simon was awfully silent. So she imagined what he was doing instead. Maybe he was opening up his shirt, letting his pants fall down, and stroking himself, all for her. Of course, when she felt the ice traveling lightly on her taut midriff, dripping short little drops in the curly hair hiding the path to her core, she couldn’t hold her position and jumped a little to the side, away from the strong arm ghosting in front of her.

 

“Simon! Quit it!” she yelped a little breathless, still shocked by the change of temperature. 

 

“Shh…” and then a swipe of a rough tongue over her navel made her swing the other way.

 

His hands came to hold her in place and through the small slit underneath the make shift blindfold she could see the black mop of hair closing in on her. Kaylee felt her thighs being nudged open and those gorgeous lips of his closing in on her excited clit, peeking from her folds eager to be tasted and enjoyed. Her man, so did not disappoint! Shuddering, she laid her hands on his shoulders, leaning slightly to keep her stance, keening lowly while whispering encouragement to Simon, shifting non-stop to find and then keep the most satisfying position she could find.

 

Kaylee couldn’t believe how much Simon had changed in the few months they’ve been together. He wouldn’t have been caught dead making love outside of the privacy of their rooms, he wouldn’t have initiated any games in their place of work, and he certainly wouldn’t have gone down on her in such an impetuous way. Gee, what a way to make himself irreplaceable. 

It was getting hard to not shove back to gain some momentum, she wasn’t even sure if she was supposed to come, or beg for permission.

 

“Please…”

 

“Hush baby.”

 

And with a simple unexpected rotation of his wrist, he pushed his thumb inside her while grounding her with his opposite hand not letting her lift to her toes and escape the penetration. The rhythm of his touch became more insistent, opening her up and letting her own wetness trickle on his fingers, coating them enough that he managed to remove his thumb and instead reinsert his two longest fingers. Simon took his time scissoring them and finally finding the one spot sure to make her explode like a powerful firecracker on New Years eve. He knew she was close and wanted to hold her just a little longer on the edge. Leaving his questing fingers inside her, he rose to his feet and opened his fly. Going commando had its advantage… With a single shove he seated himself as far as he could go, both hands now steadying her smaller frame, holding her close to him, using the impetus to pressure her clit from the outside while driving her crazy from the inside. They were loud, uncaring of who could hear them or catch them. Their movements found the right pace, strong and fast, a steady progression towards a conflagration of pleasure, cutting them at the knees, taking any energy they might have left away with the white sparks obstructing their vision, leaving through the rivulets of sweat covering their entwined bodies, blanking their minds and yet they were still standing, embracing with all their worth, kissing deeply, foregoing the overrated need to breathe.

 

Embedded in his love, Simon finally registered that his fly was probably chaffing her soft thighs, the buttons of his dress shirt were probably marking her fair skin and yet there was something primal about taking her like this, while still being fully dressed, watching her while keeping her blind. Gosh, how he loved Kaylee, witnessing her passion for her work or their lovemaking is simply one the most amazing thing he’d ever seen and memories he will always keep close to his heart.

 

With a final grunt, he managed to push them against a wall and slowly let her slide along his side, holding to him for dear life, breathless and flushed.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> As part of the 2010 Spring contest at whedonverseandbeyond called Firefly Goes Country, here is my last entry, hope you have fun reading it!
> 
> Prompts: Simon, Kaylee, engine room, exhausted, formal dinner, on the road again, blinfold


End file.
